A Lesson in Love
by Narutofan462
Summary: A young teacher straight out of college takes a job in Konoha High as a Chemistry teacher. She becomes the talk of the school throughout the beginning of the year. [full summary inside]
1. The Chemistry teacher

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

**Authors Note**:The next chapter for the **sequel will out Oct 27th**!!Also the next chapter for this story **Promises will be out soon! **The next chapter for **a lesson in love **will be **out soon. **Sorry school is consuming a lot of my time!! Please support me by writing reviews for my stories thank you! This idea just popped into my head not sure if it's that great.. whatever..

Summary- A young teacher straight out of college takes a job in Konoha High as a Chemistry teacher. She becomes the talk of the school throughout the beginning of the year. Many guys want to ask her out since she's only 5 years apart from them.. She has long pink hair and emerald eyes that shined..She was very cute is what everyone heard..Everyone seemed amazed by her except Sasuke Uchiha. The coldhearted kid didn't like her at all for some reason.. He was going to make her stay at Konoha High as hard as possible.. What happens when she fights back and makes Chemistry the worst subject for him?

Couple- SakuraXSasuke

* * *

"Sasuke, did you get everything you need for school?" His mother asked. A handsome raven-haired teen came running down the stairs with toast in his mouth nodded and headed for the door. He was running so fast he bumped into someone. He opened his eyes wider he bumped into a girl. 

_Inner Sasuke: A very attractive girl. _She got up and helped him up and said, "Sorry, I'm so clumsy. My name is Sakura by the way. What's yours?" Her emerald eyes stared back into his onyx ones and he found it hard to find the words "M-My name is Sasuke uchiha."

She said, "Oh, how nice to meet you Sasuke! Are you heading towards Konoha High?" Sasuke nodded and she said, "Good, I'm going there too." "Are you a new student there?"

Sasuke asked. She winked and said, "Something like that." they both ran into the school as Sasuke just made it for homeroom. His blonde friend yelled, "Sasuke-teme, late as usual I see!" Sasuke looked back to see his friend Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto said, "Sasuke, did you hear about the new teacher?"

Sasuke said, "What new teacher?" "teme it's the talk of the school! A new chemistry teacher. Her name is Ms. Haruno. Rumor says that she is really hot." "Why are you going to make a move on her Uzumaki?" A boy sitting a couple seats away from them asked.

* * *

Naruto eyes burned with anger and yelled, "Hyuuga! Who said we were including you in the conversation!!" Neji smirked and said, "Anyways, she's too old for you. You're just a junior in high school. She's already out of college. Why would she look at you?" Naruto yelled, "I don't know until I've tried!" 

The homeroom teacher Asuma finally arrived and handed out the schedules. Naruto said, "Ne, Ne! Sasuke what do you have first period?" Sasuke sighed, "Chemistry with Ms. Haruno." Naruto smiled and said, "Me too! We get to meet the hot teacher before anyone else!" The bell rang. Sasuke said, "Hurry up loser before we're late!"

They both ran to class to see a woman at the door smiling at them. Her pink hair was put into a bun and her emerald eyes shined. She said, "Welcome to chemistry class I'm your new teacher Ms. Haruno." Sasuke was too stunned to speak. It was the same girl he bumped into earlier.

She said, "Okay, Uchiha next to Uzumaki."Naruto grinned and said, "Yea! Next to Sasuke!" Sasuke grumbled, "Not again."

She was at the front of the room and said, "Okay, let's see.. Uchiha pick a partner and an element to do for a project." Was he getting picked on today or what? He said, "Naruto Uzumaki and element copper." She smiled and said, "Okay, good." The rest of you choose whatever and I'll be with you in a minute."

* * *

Sasuke angrily said, "Is she just picking on me today or something?" She suddenly was in front of him and said, "Hey, you're the kid from this morning right? The one with toast in his mouth.. How cute!" 

What a feminine word to describe Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto shocked said, "Nani! You already met her Sasuke-teme why didn't you tell me!?" Sasuke simply said, "I didn't think it was her at first." A student said, "Ms. Haruno, you have a visitor." She said, "Just a moment you guys."

She quietly stepped out of the classroom and Sasuke and Naruto were behind the door spying.. they heard them talking.. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." She angrily said. "I couldn't stay away Sakura-chan can you blame me? You're gorgeous."

He moved in on her to kiss her lips. She pushed him away and said, "Stop it! I have a class inside!" The guy had raven hair liked Sasuke.. His hands found it's way down to her waist and she screamed, "Uchiha! If you don't stop it right now I'll call the police! We're over!"

* * *

He smacked her and said, "Nothing is over until I say so." Some more yelling, pushing and slapping. Then he quietly left. She sat on the floor held her knees and just cried. Sasuke thought Uchiha? Could it be? She whispered, "When did things turn out like this itachi.." 

His eyes widened it was his brother!! Naruto absent mindedly opened the door and sat next to the teacher and said, "Ne, are you alright Ms. Haruno?" She wiped her tears away and said, "Hai, Naruto."

Naruto said, "That guy was a jerk to you by the way. Did he hurt you at all? Give me his number and I'll beat him up for you." She smiled and laughed a bit and said, "Thanks naruto! I need a break from guys. Especially the cold-hearted kinds.. that draw me in.."

Naruto said, "Did you know that's Sasuke older brother?" She said, "I knew they were related but brothers?? Now I know to avoid him."

* * *

_"Now I know to avoid him.."_

She got up and said, "Thanks Naruto!" He said, "it was nothing Ms. Haruno." Her eyes lowered when did things change with Itachi?

_Flashback: She was still in high school her senior year and it was at senior prom. "I love you Sakura-chan, let's get married after we graduate." I looked at him and said, "I love you too Itachi-kun but.. I want to do other things before I get married.. I want to be a teacher!" _

_Itachi said, "A teacher? When did you decide a teacher?" Sakura shyly grinned and said, "Just this year, wanting to help kids learn about the world.. I find it fasnicating..Itachi-kun is that okay? I go to college first then we can get married?" Itachi just held her hand tighter and whispered, "Do whatever you want as long as you stay with me." _

_She smiled and kissed his lips. _It was that summer in August everything fell to pieces.. _Flashback: "Itachi-kun, I'm going to college in California for teaching school. So I can teach as soon as possible." _

_Itachi's eyes darkened and said, "California! That's so far away.. If you get a job I won't get to see you either. Why are you doing this? Do you want to get rid of me? Is that it you want to break up!" Sakura was horrified and said, "No! Never!! I just wanted it so we could settle down and.." He said, "that's it you and I are through thanks to your stupid carrer!" He left as she cried. _

* * *

She just had to get through the day it would be fine. it finally was 9th period as she began to pack up a student came into her class. She said, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sasuke just looked at her and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you dated my brother?" 

She sighed and said, "Is it really that important? That guy was a jerk anyways." Before sasuke could answer.. "Haruno-san!! Haruno-san!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was surprised and said, "N-Naruto, what is it?" Naruto said, "Can I walk with you home?" "Sure you can. See you tomorrow Sasuke." She replied. "Sakura, when did you start dating Sasuke's brother?" Naruto asked.. Sakura sighed this was going to be a long story..

* * *

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER- _Flashback:_ _She wasn't the popular one.. the one they called the school brainiac.. Itachi.. known as the hottest guy in school good at everything.. school, sports, and also simply being himself. The day that the brainiac and the hot guy bumped changed their lives forever.. Could it be love?? _

teme- bastard, Nani- what

Please Review!! thanks! narutofan462


	2. Rumors and the past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** Hey you guys!! Hope everyone had a great new year!! I'll be updating **Promises** by **Jan 19th** and the **sequel **will be updated by **Feb 2nd** Please Review!!

**Naruto's pov**

"Sakura, why were you dating Sasuke's brother before?" I asked. She simply said, "We went to high school together and he was the cool guy that everyone adored. He was loved by everyone and he noticed me out of everyone out there and we dated. I remember it like it was yesterday.."

_Flashback: A young girl at the age of 16 years old had odd looking pink hair with green eyes and a wide forehead to match. She wasn't that popular in school she was known as the School brainiac. _

_"Yo! Forehead Girl! Move already will ya!?" A blonde retorted. She pushed her on to the floor and gathered her books could she help it she was staring at Itachi Uchiha. He was everything all those girls said he was.. Handsome ,smart, athletic, only one quality he didn't have.. He wasn't nice to anyone.. _

_he was very emotionless. Suddenly someone was handing her books to her. It was Itachi uchiha!? "You should be more careful next time Haruno." He stated. She blushed a deep red and whispered, "Sorry." He looked at her and said, "Do you want to go out and have some pizza?" She looked at him with wide eyes.. Was he talking to her? _

_Sakura Haruno?! was there some blonde girl behind her he was speaking to? She looked in back of herself found no one and said, "Sure, Itachi-san." They sat down and he said, "So, you're the school brainaic huh?" _

_She nodded. He said, "You have unique hair color.. I like it." She blushed and mumbled, "Thanks." He said, "Why do you always hide those emerald eyes of yours in glasses?" She was stunned and said, "No one likes my green eyes.." He said, "I think they're beautiful..very unique." She smiled and said, "R-Really?" He nodded. That following week they talked more and more and finally they began dating._****_

* * *

_

She sighed and said, "That's why this year I'm taking a break on love.. My heart has been through enough." Naruto said, "Don't worry Haruno-san! I'll protect you." She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Thanks Naruto I'll see you tomorrow in class!"

Sakura reached her apartment when she felt another presence.. Her eyes darted back to see no one.. She went inside her apartment and looked through her class attendance list. Many kids and 3 periods worth of them.. She sighed.. Uchiha Sasuke..

Whenever she looked at him she would see Itachi when he was in high school.. Sigh.. She couldn't deny it she still loved Itachi well the old one anyways.. She needed a break.. She got into bed and was pigging out on ice cream.. Watching another soap opera.. Before sleep claimed her she again felt another presence around.. Right in front of her eyes was...Itachi Uchiha.. Her eyes widened and she jumped back. He said, "Hey Sakura."

She said, "What the hell are you doing here?" Itachi said, "Just paying a visit to my girl." She said, "We're no longer together so just get out!" Itachi moved closer towards her and he said, "I don't have to punish you sakura do I?" Sakura cowered in fear and said, "Stop it please. Itachi we aren't together.. please leave."

Itachi smoothly stated, "You're still in love with me you can't deny that. You are easy to read as a book." She softly said, "Please leave Itachi-san." Itachi came closer to her and forced his lips onto hers.. She didn't struggle because she thought she would get hurt more if she did.

He finally let her go and smirked, "You taste is so addicting.. Haruno Sakura. I'll make you mine in time." He quickly left leaving sakura sobbing again.. _She wanted to change.. she wanted to leave itachi in the past and move on.. but it was easier said that done.._

Next morning..

* * *

UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD- Sasuke couldn't believe that his chemistry teacher used to be with his brother.. When did this happen? "Sasuke, you're going to be late again! Hurry up!" His mother scolded. "Alright! I'm leaving see you later mom!" He rushed out. "Hey, it's you again.." A feminine voice called out. 

He looked up to see his chemistry teacher. He said, "Hey, Ms. Haruno-san." She said, "Hey, so no toast in your mouth this morning? aww.. that was cute." He angrily said, "I was really late yesterday and.." He was turning red. She just smiled and said, "It's amazing how much you and your brother look so alike.. You look just like him when he was in high school."

Awkward silence filled between them and they both continued to walk to school. She said, "Well, I'll se you first period then bye Sasuke!" He said, "Later, Ms. Haruno-san." He finally arrived to his homeroom where Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara were asking him questions. Naruto said, "I saw you through the window you walked to school with Ms. Haruno! So what happened!?"

Gaara said, "Don't tell me you are stupid enough to fall for your brother's ex." Neji said, "Completely useless." Kiba said, "She's hot! go for it sasuke!!" Sasuke said, "Guys, calm down for a minute! No, i'm not in love with her! We just happened to bump into each other this morning."

Naruto said, "That's because sasuke-teme knows that she's already in love with me." Sasuke smacked his head and said, "Baka, no! Don't you remember she said she wants a break from love." Kiba said, "Well actually she meant a break from the Uchihas..." Sasuke and Kiba were glaring at each other.

* * *

Asuma said, "Guys, settle down already!" Naruto who was behind Sasuke said, "What really happened with Ms. Haruno-san you can tell me!" Sasuke said, "Nothing dobe." 1st period.. "Good Morning Class!" Miss Haruno said. "Good Morning Ms. Haruno."the class said back.

She went to the board and said, "Okay, take out your notebooks and get ready to take some notes.. let's see.. Chapter 1 Atomic Concepts.." In the back Naruto said, "Sasuke, ehh sasuke.." Sasuke whispered back, "what do you want dobe!"

Naruto said, "I was thinking of going out later for ice-cream with Ms. Haruno do you want to come?" Sasuke snorted, "Like, she'd accept." Naruto whined, "Sasuke! Why are you saying that she likes me! I'm a nice person!" Sasuke just smirked and continued to write the notes that were on the board. The bell rang and Ms. Haruno said, "There will be a quiz on Chapter 1 Section 1 and 2 friday!

Bye everyone!" Sasuke and Naruto were leaving and she said, "Mr. Uzumaki, may I speak with you for a bit?" He smiled even wider and said, "Sure, Ms. Haruno-san." Sasuke went out the door and waited outside. Sakura said, "Um.. Naruto-san, something happened yesterday.." Her expression darkened.. Naruto said seriously, "What happened Ms. Haruno-san?"

She was shaking furiously and said, "He..he came back last night.." Naruto yelled, "What did he do?" She weakly said, "H-He k-kissed me again yesterday.. saying that I have to be together with him..Naruto..I don't want to make the same mistake as I did before.. I don't want to be with him.. Even though a small portion of my heart still loves him and he knows it.."

* * *

Naruto said, "Ms. Haruno-san, be strong.. everything will be okay.. do you want me to come to your house in the evenings to make sure he doesn't come." She said, "that's too nice naruto-san, and I'm not sure if that's allowed.." Naruto said, "It doesn't matter we have to get him to stop harassing you!" Ms. Haruno smiled and said, "Thanks Naruto-san, and about that ice-cream later today. I'd love to join sasuke and you." Naruto said, "y-you heard!?" 

She smiled. She scribbled down a pass for naruto and she said, "Just write sasuke's name as well on the pass he's waiting for you right?" Naruto nodded. He walked out of the class room to see Sasuke and he asked, "So, what happened?" Naruto continued walking to class and said, "I'll tell you when we go out for ice-cream later."

Sasuke was like, "Tell me now dobe!" Naruto shook his head, "You'll be pissed all day if I tell you so forget it!" LUNCH TIME "Ano, Neji-kun.. what happened to sasuke.. he seems a bit more off than normal?" Tenten asked. Neji smirked, "He is just jealous that Naruto is close to the chemistry teacher." Tenten shocked shook Neji and said, "What sasuke is trying to hook up with the chemistry teacher!?"

Neji smirked, "I told you he's a foolish person." Next table over Shikamaru and Ino were arguing again.. "What, you got it all wrong Shikamaru as usual! Sasuke has a girlfriend already remember?" Shikamaru scoffed, "troublesome woman, Sasuke likes the chemistry teacher.." Ino said, "You are hopeless.. sometimes I wonder why we're together."

Their eyes met once more and she just grinned, "I love you Shikamaru." They were about to kiss when tenten made her way over there and she said, "Ino, did you hear sasuke is trying to hook up with the chemistry teacher!" Ino jumped up and said, "What the hell! that's against the rules.. it's so.. so.. Rebellious.."

* * *

Tenten said, "I hope you know your boyfriend is right there." Shikamaru said, "I told you that sasuke likes her." Ino pouted and said, "Forgive me Shikamaru you were right." Right before they kissed...Temari came over and said, "I'm guessing the two of you heard the news.." Ino glared at her.. Temari had constantly tried to steal shikamaru from her.. Temari was still in love with Shikamaru and they would fight constantly over him.. 

Even if Shikamaru and Ino were currently dating for a year. Temari said, "Sasuke and the new chemistry teacher already have hooked up.." Ino was too shocked to speak.. "What the hell! they already hooked up! When did this happen?! Just a minute ago tenten told me that he's trying to hook up with her." temari said, "You got your information from Ms. Tenten.. who knows nothing about gossip!"

There was some truth to that Temari was the gossip queen she knew everything about everyone before anyone did. Ino used to be the queen of everything until she gave it away for shikamaru. She was still pretty, a great gossiper, stylish but she just wasn't the best..

Temari took this time to steal her crown.. Ino said, "well, I'll ask him myself.." At the other side of lunch room where sasuke, naruto, hinata,kiba and shino were sitting. "When are you going to tell me dobe!" Sasuke angrily said. Naruto just smiled and said, "Later, I promise.. Gossip in this school gets around faster than anything." The pretty blonde Ino came over who used to be in love with sasuke.. but, she realized that she had much better chemistry with Shikamaru and got together with him..

* * *

Ino said, "Sasuke, may I ask you a question?" He nodded. She said, "Did you already hook up with the chemistry teacher?" Sasuke spit the soda he was drinking and yelled, "What!?" Ino said, "everyone has been saying that the chemistry teacher and you already..you know.." She turned lightly pink. Sasuke said, "Tell that rumor mill..named temari that she is totally wrong.." 

She smiled and said, "Thank goodness it sounded too strange for a smart boy for you to do.. Although it sounded really rebellious.." Sasuke was the genius who almost got everyone with someone.. Shikamaru and Ino, Tenten and Neji, and he is trying to work on Naruto and Hinata.. but, he's being stubborn saying that his true love is the new chem. teacher.. If he keeps that up... Hinata might lose interest in Naruto and go towards Kiba..

Kiba already had an attachment to her.. more than friends or friend he had no idea.. he had his own problems at the moment. temari still is sour that he didn't put her and shikamaru together.. they were a good fit.. but, not as good as Ino and Shikamaru..

Later that day.. "Dammit, I can't believe the whole school thought I was hooked up with the teacher.. damn that temari!" Sasuke angrily cursed. Naruto said, "The bright side is we're going to have ice cream with Ms. Haruno and you'll finally find out what we spoke about!"

Ms. Haruno came out of the classroom with her green skirt and her pink shirt.. Naruto said, "Ready Ms. Haruno-san?" She said, "Yes, Uzumaki-san!" Naruto smiled widely at her and said, "So, how was your day? Anything happen?" She shook her head, "nothing thank god." Sasuke said, "What are you guys talking about!?"

Sakura said, "Sorry, we're keeping you out of the loop aren't we.. sorry Sasuke-san..well.. last..night.. after naruto-san dropped me home.. your brother came by my house that evening.. forcing himself on me.. his forced kisses..his lust.. He believes that I am still in love with him.. which is sadly true.." She paused and softly said, "It's in my nature.. i dream of the day he will truly change to the same guy I met when I was in high school. He was extremely kind." Naruto comforted her and said, "It's not your fault.."

* * *

She was shaking uncontrollably and said, "I-It is.. i-i should b-be s-strong enough to n-n-oot love him anymore." Sasuke said, "it's not your fault! You were with him for a year and a half right? You thought you knew him and your love for him grew and when you suddenly just broke up with him.. a love like that cannot erase that easily.. unless.." 

Naruto stood there confused.. he just smiled and said, "Unless, you trust yourself and let your heart heal by falling in love again right sasuke??" Sasuke said, "I can't believe it dobe, you're right.. wow." Sakura said, "H-How can I trust another guy with my precious heart?" Naruto said, "trust is a must in love Ms. Haruno-san." Sasuke ordered the ice creams and she said, "I'm sorry for burdening you with my stupid problems.."

Naruto said, "Do you want me to come with you today?" She nodded furiously, "i doubt Itachi-san will do anything rash with someone around." Sasuke said, "What! No, Naruto can't only go I'll come to." She said, "Sasuke-san, you don't have to.. knowing this is your brother and all.." He said, "Who cares! I hate him! I hate him even more for doing this to you!" A bit shocked sakura said, "Sasuke.." Naruto said, "Don't worry Ms. Haruno we'll protect you."

She smiled nervously and said, "thanks." It grew dark and Sakura was grading papers and organizing her lesson plans as Sasuke and Naruto in the guest bedroom were talking.. Naruto said, "She seems very sad.. I hope she gets better." Sasuke said, "It's all my brother's fault she's like this.. why did he start abusing her? Did she tell you?" "Teme, you think i'm going to be that nosy!? I don't want to interfere with things that are none of my business..Plus, it'll be extremely rude."

* * *

Sakura called out, "Sasuke! Naruto!! Dinnerr!!" Naruto said, "yeppie, dinner with ms. haruno!! world you are just too good to me." Sasuke punched him on the head and said, "let's go dobe." Downstairs in her big dining room where you saw Ms. Haruno in a green apron and had some rice, chicken, veggies, and more for them. 

She said, "I hope you like it! I haven't cooked in a long time. I'll be right back." Naruto walked around the spacious dining room to find a picture of sakura and Itachi in a frame. "Sasuke, come over here look!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke immediately came over to see a young sakura in a prom dress that was green and his brother holding her by her waist. They were both grinning. _she must have really loved him.._

* * *

Preview for the Next Chapter- 

_What happens when Itachi still finds a way to Sakura even though Sasuke and Naruto are there?_

_The young pink-haired lady was slowly changing into her pjs in the dark.._

_She rummaged through her drawers as she was beginning to take off her clothes she felt another presence.._

_The wind outside her wind was blowing furiously.. A hand made it's way to her waist and he said, "Sakura, it's been a long time since I've seen you like this…" oooh crap…_

_Sasuke and Naruto who were sitting at dinner wondered what was taking her so long…_

_"AHHH!! Get away from me or else I'll call the police!!" She cried out._

_Sasuke grew angry and said, "It's that worthless piece of crap my brother.."_

_Naruto said, "Let's help her hurry!!"_

_They ran upstairs to see……_

Please Review!! Narutofan462 Check me out at im me Narutoxfanx462


	3. The incident

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note- Hey you guys!! Spring break is soon! I'm excited well anyways, next week I'll be adding two new stories! One story with a new couple NejiXTenten and the other a usual couple of mine.. Please review! I love you guys!

""Hey guys! I'm going upstairs to change you guys help yourselves!" She said while walking upstairs "Hey, Hey! Sasuke what are you looking at!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke quietly said, "Shut up dobe, I'm looking a picture of Ms. Haruno and my brother."

Naruto looked closely at the picture and said, "She looks so gorgeous and happy what happened I wondered.." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at the once happy girl.

Back With Sakura

She brushed her long pink hair looking at herself in the mirror was this the same girl who was so happy many years ago? She opened her closet and got shorts and a large shirt over it.. She shut the light off as she walked to the porch and looked at the stars and sighed, "What ever happened between us?"

She was so happy years ago she was becoming a teacher and was with the most amazing guy in the world. She felt a hand touch her waist and turned her head to see him.. He looked back at her with those hypnotizing onyx eyes of his

She softly said, "I-Itachi, what are you doing here?" He looked at her and said, "I'm here to be with you..I miss you." Sakura turned around and said, "No, Itachi we're not together anymore you just have to accept it and move on." His grip tightened as he growled, "What did you say?"

Sakura pleaded, "Itachi, it hurts please stop.." Itachi said, "You think you can order me around woman!?" He grabbed a fistful of her beautiful pink hair and threw her across the room against the dresser.

She tried to get up but was unable to move... Itachi stood over her and asked, "Now, sakura are you willing to listen to me now?" Tears had clouded her vision was she bleeding she couldn't quite tell.

All she could do was scream for help.. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Someone help me someone help me!!" Itachi's hands clamped her mouth and said, "You little bitch I told you to shut up. You're going to pay now."

* * *

**Downstairs**

Naruto said, "Where is Ms. Haruno it's been awhile?" All of a sudden they heard, "SOMEONE HELP ME!! Someone help me!!" Both of their eyes widened and sasuke fists clenched as he said, " It's that worthless piece of crap my brother!" They ran upstairs to see an empty room..

Naruto shocked said, "Please don't tell me that.." Sasuke ignored him and said, "Just look around." All of a sudden they heard crying and sasuke opened the closet to see Ms. Haruno with her hands and legs bound crying.

She was messed up there was blood at the side of her head and her clothes were half on yet half off. Sasuke wasted no time and untied her and ms. haruno cried, "He came again, he tried to take advantage of me." She cried in Naruto's arms and said, "What will I do! I keep trying to move on but, he enters my life once more."

Sasuke said, "Don't worry, I'll get the police involved and that bastard won't be able to escape." Ms. Haruno looked up at him and said, "You're too kind but, I doubt that would stop him from seeing me. You see he even told me this when we were together.. I was the one thing that kept him going.. Like his drug."

Naruto scrunched his nose, "A-A Drug?" Ms. Haruno got up and nodded, "Yea, like a drug." Suddenly she felt very dizzy and she fell to the ground. "Ms. Haruno!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time.

Sasuke and Naruto got her water, medicine, and some bandages. They put an ice pack on her head and Naruto said, "Well Sasuke I have to go my parents keep calling me. Tell me all about it tomorrow okay?"

* * *

Sasuke nodded and said, "later idiot!" Naruto just grinned and waved back. He sat beside Ms. Haruno who was injured due to his brother. She mumbled, "I-Itachi, why." Her emerald eyes fluttered open then she smiled, "Sasuke, it's you."

"Yea, Naruto had to leave his parents were giving him a hard time." He answered. She asked, "O-Oh, Sasuke you're not getting in trouble staying here are you?" Sasuke said, "It's no problem, afterall you're injured I wanted-- Actually naruto wanted someone to stay to make sure you were okay since he cares about you a lot."

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad, this might be kind of sudden but, Sasuke do you have a girlfriend?" Sasuke looked at her with widen eyes.. did his teacher already have the hots for him?

Sakura immediately said, "O-Oh not like that I was just wondering if you do out of curiosity." Sasuke who was red and said, "No, I don't have a girlfriend even if I am very popular with girls." She said, "I see.., Just like Itachi back when."

Sasuke said, "I'm going to ask you a question and whether you choose to answer it or not is up to you but, Why does my brother abuse you like this?" Sakura's eyes fell to the floor as her shaky frame grew worse.

She softly said, "I don't quite know myself but, I know he is upset I left to California to finish my degree since it was so far away. He hadn't contacted me when I was in college over there when I suddenly returned back here.. He came at my door asking for me back. I had just gone through so much so I said sorry no. He didn't like that answer and started hurting me."

* * *

Sasuke's temper seemed to be getting worse by the second. Mrs. Haruno grinned and said, "Guess what I heard yesterday?" Sasuke looked over at her. She smiled even wider and began to laugh, "Apparently we hooked up yesterday the high school students kept talking about it."

Sasuke said, "It's all that god damn temari's fault." Sakura chuckled, "High school drama never seems to cease ehh?" Sasuke shrugged and said, "So, you're okay right? I have to go home my mom will probably wonder where I am." Mrs. Haruno said, "Yea, I'm fine. Go Home see you on Monday."

Sasuke's House

"I'm home!" Sasuke called out. Mitoki came downstairs and yelled, "Where were you Sasuke!?" "Umm.. well." Sasuke replied trying to fumble for an excuse. She continued to yell, "I was worried sick about you where were you!?"

Sasuke said, "Mom, relax I was just at Naruto's house and we were playing videogames and it got late and I fell asleep." Mitoki warned, "If you do this one more time you are surely grounded for a lifetime." She grumbled as she left the kitchen. He sighed in relief as he crashed on the couch.

He didn't sense another presence in the room. "So, you have a little attachment to my Sakura..foolish little brother." Itachi whispered.

Naruto's house

The blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes yelled, "Teme, why are you home yet?" He frantically re-dialed Sasuke's cell number. He wanted to make sure that Mrs. Haruno was perfectly fine. He hoped that Sasuke at least had a brain and stayed with her.

"Naruto, could you go get some milk, eggs, and bread for me?" His mother asked. "Sure, Mom anything else you want?" Naruto asked. "No, thanks son. Hurry up!" He dashed out to Sasuke's house immediately.

He knocked on the Uchiha's door, "Uchiha, let me in you idiot!" He continued to knock frantically, "UCHIHA SASUKE!" The door slowly began to open as Naruto's gaze rose to meet..Uchiha..Itachi.. "

* * *

What are you doing here Uzumaki, Naruto?" He smoothly said.

"Shikamaru, did you hear about the homecoming dance next weekend?" Ino asked. The lazy boy who was dragged to the mall yelled at his girlfriend, "This is so troublesome why do you want to go to the dance? We can just hang out together normally.." His face turned slightly red.

The blonde haired girl smiled, "Aww, Shika you're turning red." She hugged him, "I love you so much Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned even more red and mumbled, "Not so loud troublesome woman." As they continued to roam the mall Ino's cell phone rang the ringtone My love by Justin Timberlake.

The text read It won't be long till your boyfriend is mine. Ino almost tripped reading this text message. Her bright blue eyes narrowed and she cursed, "Damn Temari!" Shikamaru turned around to see his girlfriend upset as he asked, "Is something wrong Ino?"

Ino shut her cell phone and just smiled, "Nothing, I'm fine. So, can we please go to the homecoming dance together?" She held her hands together and pouted, "Shikamaru, onegai!" Shikamaru sighed, "You really want to go to this thing don't you?"

She nodded. "Fine, we'll go happy?" He said. She smiled, "I'm ecstatic."

Uchiha's House..

The nervous blonde stood there trembling trying to find some words. "A-Ano, I was wondering if Sasuke was home. I need to speak to him." Itachi simply looked at him, "Oh really, well he's not here."

Naruto glared at him, "I don't believe you! Can I come inside?" "You better be careful with that big mouth of yours.. It might get you killed one day." He simply stated. Naruto dashed inside and raced to Sasuke's room to find him sleeping.

He grabbed Sasuke out of his bed and shook him, "Sasuke! Wake up right now!!" Once sasuke regained conscious he kicked naruto off him and said, "You usuraktonkachi!" Naruo screeched, "Ouch! that hurt sasuke-teme!!"

Sasuke demanded, "Why are you coming to my house unannounced and shaking me?" Naruto who began to get up said, "I was wondering if you left Ms. Haruno alone but, from seeing you here I guess you did." Disappointed he yelled, "Why did you leave her alone!!"

Sasuke said, "What's wrong with leaving her alone?" Naruto sarcastically said, "I don't know she just might get raped again! Also, your brother wasn't giving me a good vibe when I came here. He looked like wanted to kill me." Bored he said, "My brother is always like that and also Ms. Haruno can take of herself especially if my brother is still around here. I don't know why you get so worked up about some stupid things."

* * *

Naruto just ignored him and turned red. Sasuke smirked, "You seriously are in love with her aren't you?" Naruto just mumbled, "Shut up." Sasuke said, "Naruto, you do know that she's our teacher not a student like us?"

Trying to knock some sense into him, "I don't care! I love her and that's all that matters! Age doesn't matter!" He cried out. Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, think about it.. this would never work she said she didn't want to get involved with anyone this year remember?"

Naruto simply said, "I'll wait for her and don't you try to steal her from me teme!"

Sasuke smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Sakura's house

The pink haired lady fixed her hair and cleaned the wound he gave her. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto quite the rivals but, best friends at the same time who put their differences aside to be with her and protect her. Two high school students had to protect her from him..

She sat down with her knees up with her hands wrapping around them and began to cry How weak was she.. Love, was way too troublesome for her at the moment.. The only two people she could trust was Naruto & Sasuke.

She wiped her tears away and got up she would go thank them.. She looked in the school directory to find Uzumaki Naruto 98 oak Drive. She got inside her car and began driving to his house. She sighed as she slowly walked up the walk-way and rang the doorbell.

Uchiha house

The blonde continued to ignore Sasuke and kept saying that Ms. Haruno was his. "Naruto, this is nonsense! You should just respect her choice to stay away from love." Naruto angrily said, "Who said I wasn't respecting it.. She'll be with me sooner or later."

Mitoki said, "Sasuke, where is your brother?" Sasuke got up and said, "Mom, I have no idea he was last outside talking to naruto 15 minutes ago." Fugaku said, "Mitoki, he left to visit an old friend." Mitoki said, "oo, okay." "I don't need this right now, so I'll go myself to Ms. Haruno's house to make sure she's safe."

* * *

Naruto firmly said. Sasuke said, "Wait a second I'll come with you wait up!" He ran after Naruto.

back at naruto's house

The teacher waited patiently as she took a strand of her hair aside. The doorknob was turning she held her breath. She raised her head to meet onyx eyes.

Her eyes widen as her legs began to shake she managed to say, "I-Impossible."

The smug face of Itachi Uchiha met her gaze as her heart began to beat quickly.

He just smirked and said, "Found you Sakura." She gulped.

* * *

Preview for the Next Chapter-

What happens when they find Ms. Haruno's house empty?

"This is all your fault she might be in trouble!!" Naruto yelled.

"Relax, idiot! Where else would she go?"

What happens with Sakura and Itachi??

"I had a feeling that you would come to his house." Itachi said.

"Do you have feelings for this boy?" he continued.

"No, he's just a student of mine don't you dare harm him!" She yelled.

He smirked, "Getting brave are you?"

She looked straight at him and said, "I've learned that I have to stand up for myself and get over you."

Please review!! Narutofan462


	4. Naruto & Ms Haruno a couple?

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did...I'd be rich.

Author's Note- Hey guys!Here is your Christmas gift from yours truly. Three updates in one day How dense can you be, Lesson in Love and Just Friends, Right? Merry Christmas to all! Please Review! I'll going to Florida tomorrow for Christmas so see you guys! Love you.-Narutofan462-**

* * *

**She stared back into those hypnotizing onyx eyes that made her fall for him along with his mysterious personality. Words finally came to her mind, "H-How did you find me?" He smirked back at her and said, "I had a feeling you would come to this house."

"W-Why are ruining my life like this? We're over for the millionth time." She cried. Just when she picked up the pieces of her life it would always break into a million pieces once more...

He caressed her cheek, "I still love you." He said simply. His fingers roamed in her pink strands of her as he cornered her to the door and whispered to her, "You still love me too. you just deny it." She yelled, "I don't! I hat-."

Cut off by silencing her lips by placing his on hers... Itachi who was getting lost in her addictive taste of strawberries tightened his grip. She struggled but, failed miserably..

She got her leg to trip him and said, "How dare you take advantage of me like that! it's over, I've said this over again and again! Keep away from Naruto Uzumaki." She warned.

He joked, "Do you have feelings for this boy?" She sharply said, "No, he's just a student of mine! Don't you dare harm him!" He was amused, "Getting brave now are you?" She glared at him and said, "You have no control over me anymore." He whispered, "We'll see about that."

Back with Sasuke and Naruto

"She better be okay for your sake Sasuke-teme!" He yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just run faster you dobe!!" As they came closer to his house they saw Ms. Haruno glaring at Uchiha Itachi. Without anything thinking naruto yelled, "Get away from her you bastard!!"

The pair turned to see Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi smirked, "Naruto Uzumaki, you're in the same class as my brother right?" He nodded. Sasuke looked warily at him wondering what his motives truly were. "The reason my Sakura isn't returning to me is because she has a little crush on one her students." Sasuke shocked said, "She has a crush on naruto?"

Naruto, completely red shook his head, "We're not together and she doesn't." Itachi said, "Sakura, I'll give you some time to think about what I said." Sakura lowered her eyes and he said, "I'll keep my promise of not harming the Uzumaki kid and my little brother.. Sayanora."

Naruto bolted towards Ms. Haruno, "Ms. Haruno, are you alright? Are you hurt?" She shook her head and cried out, "I thought I had control of the situation but, it fell to pieces." Sasuke angrily said, "What was the deal!?" Sakura cried, "He said I have a couple of months to decide. The only way he will accept rejection from me is if I'm married by then." "And if you're not?" Sasuke asked.

She paused for a moment and cried even harder, "He'll kill anyone who gets in the way including the two of you." Naruto gasped, "No way he wouldn't kill sasuke it's his own brother." Sasuke averted his gaze, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He fought with my parents all the time and sometimes they got injured trying to discipline him."

"So, is it true Miss Haruno about the crush I just need to know." Naruto asked politely. She gazed into those beautiful sky blue eyes and sighed, "Yes, I do... I have a crush but, since I'm still hurt from my last relationship I'm unsure.. So, when Itachi threatened to harm you I couldn't allow it." Naruto looked at her and embraced her, "It'll be okay."

His prayers were answered she liked him as well.. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't believe what was going on Pretty Miss Haruno liked that dobe! She held him tightly in her arms, "Naruto-kun." The raven-haired looked at the couple with envious eyes _how dare he.. _

Their fingers interlaced each other as he stroked hair whispering to her. She blushed and Sasuke Uchiha glared at the couple.. What was this feeling perhaps, jealousy but also.. Rejection.

* * *

Evening

"I'm home!" Sasuke announced. Mitoki turned around and said, "Honey, where were you?" Sasuke ignored his mother and stormed into his room. These recent events had shocked him and made him jealous which confused him. He didn't have any personal feelings for her.

She said she didn't want to get involved with anyone how did Naruto completely change her mind? So, what if he felt like he needed to protect her and make sure no one broke her heart.. It didn't mean anything... right?

Next day at school

"Sasuke, hurry you'll be late for school!" His mother called. The raven-haired ran down the stairs with his messy hair uncombed and grabbed some toast and left. Outside his doorstep was beautiful Miss Haruno next to his best friend Naruto Uzumaki..

Miss Haruno turned and smiled at Sasuke and said, "Hey, how are you?" Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes and felt him falling into a spell. "Sasuke aren't you happy? We're finally together." Naruto proudly stated. Sasuke said, "Yes, but you might want to keep it on the low if anyone found out Ms. Haruno could be possibly be fired or you expelled." Sasuke looked seriously at Naruto and said, "You have to be very careful."

Naruto confused said, "What you think I'd be dumb enough to have my romance with Ms. Haruno be revealed so quickly?" "who knows, you are one to brag." Sasuke said annoyed. He grabbed his books and quickly made his way to homeroom. "Ne, Ne Sasuke-kun are you going to homecoming dance?" Yuki asked.

He turned to see Yuki smiling ear to ear. She had a crush on since elementary school _like every other girl. _Unlike the rest of the girls that stalked him, she gave him his space and didn't annoy him. Spoke to him quite rarely and helped him out whenever possible. He didn't like the girl but, he didn't hate her either.

"I don't know. Homecoming is always lame no one ever attends." Sasuke casually said. "Sasuke-kun, how would you know? Have you ever attended Homecoming?" She scolded. "Actually no, but.." He got interrupted mid-sentence when she yelled, "Exactly so how can you know it's lame? I know this is really sudden but, will you be my partner to the homecoming dance?" She said averting her gaze.

He observed the girl once more should he attend with Yuki? "Yo, Naruto! You going to Homecoming?" Kiba asked. "Nah, I have a hot date somewhere else homecoming is just stupid." Naruto stated. Sasuke looked down at Yuki and nodded, "Sure, I'll go with you." She turned red and clapped her hands and said, "Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Miss Haruno, today's lesson was so good! Although I don't enjoy chemistry personally when you teach it, i love it." He complimented. "Oh, Naruto stop it." She said embarrassed. "Sasuke didn't come to class today do you know if he's alright?" She asked concerned.

Naruto shrugged, "Sasuke-teme is always moody. Like yesterday when he found out you liked me he couldn't believe it he left me without a ride home! that bastardd. " Sakura's emerald eyes widened and said, "Oh, did he really." She had taking quite a liking to Naruto Uzumaki but, whether she truly loved him love was something else.

Naruto was alright with this though she spoke with him about it earlier. _"Naruto, I like you a lot but, I'm not sure if I love you. I just got out of a bad relationship and everything is confusing." She said, "Miss Haruno-san, it's alright being with you all the time is a gift in itself It's alright." He assured her._

"N-Naruto-kun!" A soft voice called out. They turned to see Hinata Hyuuga and Miss Haruno smiled, "Hinata what's wrong?" "Naruto-kun, Sasuke is in the infirmary. It seems he got beat up pretty badly." Hinata said. Naruto said, "Damn it. Come on let's check on him." They all dashed to the infirmary.

Infirmary.

He blinked twice to find him in the infirmary. How did he end up here? What had happened? Suddenly a rush of memories came over him and he remembered. _Itachi.. _the nurse said, "Uchiha-san, are you alright? Ms. Yuki found you beaten badly in the school hallway."

"I'm fine." He assured. As the nurse left a girl entered the infirmary and she said, "You are always getting in trouble aren't you Sasuke?"

Later on

"SASUKE!!" yelled Naruto who finally arrived to the infirmary to see Yuki. "Konichiwa Naruto-san!" "Yuki! What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked worried. "I found him beaten up badly." Yuki explained.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Sasuke avoided the teacher's gaze and said, "I'm fine. Quit worrying." The nurse said, "The only thing he needs is rest. So rest of you guys leave only one may stay." "And that's me." Yuki said at once.

Naruto and Mrs. Haruno nodded and left quietly. Yuki looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes and said, "Sasuke, what is going on between you and your brother? I know it's none of my concern but, please tell me." Sasuke mumbled, "it's nothing Yuki."

"Please, tell me! Itachi said that he is going to do terrible things to you unless you stay away from Mrs. Haruno. Why is that Sasuke-kun?" "It's nothing at all Yuki. Mrs. Haruno is my brother's ex-girlfriend." Sasuke said casually.

"His ex-girlfriend? Why is he telling you to stay away from her? Sasuke don't tell me you like her.." Yuki said, narrowing her eyes at him. "No! No, I don't like her at all. My brother just thinks I do. She is just my chemistry teacher nothing more or less." He said. Yuki grinned, "Good, then maybe I have a chance with you."

* * *

Outside

"So, I guess Sasuke also has problems as well." Mrs. Haruno added. "yea, his brother and him never had a great relationship." Naruto said. "I hope it's not my fault why Itachi beat Sasuke up." "i'm sure it's not." Naruto assured her. "Naruto-san!! Naruto!" A voice called out.

Naruto turned to see Yuki peering at him. "Yea, Yuki?" He asked. "I was wondering if you know what's going on between Sasuke and his brother?" "No, nothing really." Naruto said quickly.

"Naruto get back here!" She grabbed his shirt and said, "Tell me what you know." Mrs. Haruno just smiled, "well, I have to go have lunch see you two later." As she dashed Naruto whined, "Why are you leaving me here with her?"

Yuki glared at Naruto, "You do know something don't you? Why was Sasuke-kun beated up so badly by his brother?" Naruto said, "Alright, fine..Yes, I do know something. He thinks that Sasuke likes Mrs. Haruno. Also he is trying to win over his ex-girlfriend back who is uninterested in him for her own reasons."

"One last question, why you so close with the teacher?" Yuki said with her eyebrows arching up. "Well, I offered to help protect her from Itachi." "Oh, I guess that's good then Naruto-san."Yuki complimented.

* * *

Afternoon..

"Sasuke-kun, do you need me to carry your books?" Yuki asked. "No, I'm not that helpless." Sasuke said while grabbing the books from his locker. "Oh, come on I can help you Sasuke. You shouldn't be stressing your body like this." Yuki said.

At the other end of the school Mrs. Haruno and Naruto were chatting. "So, that's how you balance the equations. Ugh, chemistry is so complicated." Naruto explained. "It's not that hard Naruto, come on all you have to do is.." She demonstrated by balancing an equation.

She was twirling the pencil with her fingers then it fell on the floor. "I'll get it!" Sakura said. "No, I will." Naruto said. As they both reached for it they heads bumped againist each other. "Oww." Naruto said. "I'm so sorry." Mrs. Haruno said blushing.

"Sakura, you know you look so pretty." Naruto complimented. Sakura blushed more and said embarrassed, "Ooh, Naruto stop it."

He held her chin and said, "You are beautiful, You are an angel. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Their lips met in a chaste kiss.

CLICKKK..

A figure from the shadows smirked, "Perfect."

* * *

Please Review! Narutofan462


	5. Blackmail

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did, fillers would never exist!

Author's Note- I apologize, I haven't been on forever. I promise I will start finishing off these stories quickly and adding new ones! I'm starting with this story a lesson in love a story, I have lost inspiration in for a long time and randomly got some inspiration today. Well here you go, an update from yours truly. Expect another update from me soon! Please review! I love you guys!

* * *

A smirk came across their lips as the person disappeared among the shadows.

Yuki & Sasuke

"Sasuke, aren't you afraid for Naruto?" Yuki asked, concerned. "Worried? Why would I?" Sasuke said, acting confused. Yuki placed her hand on her hips, "I hope you don't think I'm an idiot. Naruto has had that love-struck face every time he sees her. It's so obvious."

Sasuke smiled, "Can't hide anything from you can I, Yuki-chan?" She agreed, "Of course you can't, I've known you for the longest time. So, aren't you worried what if someone found out about them. Naruto could get expelled and Ms. Haruno could get her job taken away forever."

"I'm sure, he won't go kissing her in front of students or teachers." Sasuke said, sarcastically. "I don't mean that, but it's possible that.." Yuki stopped at once. "It is possible that what?" Sasuke demanded.

Yuki nervously looked into his onyx eyes and whispered, "What if Itachi were to expose them?" Sasuke gazed into her eyes.. _He wouldn't go so low.. Would he? _

Naruto & Ms. Haruno

"Thanks for helping me again in chemistry, Ms. Haruno." Naruto thanked. "I'm always here to help." Ms. Haruno smiled with her hair put in a bun. She waved bye to naruto and went back into her office to grab her bags.

Parking Lot

She slowly walked to the parking lot towards her car when she felt another presence behind her. She quickly turned to meet a too familiar gaze.

"Hello, Sakura. I believe we have some business to take care of." He said, smirking. She narrowed her eyes, "We are over, I don't want to see you any longer."

"You are acting pretty brave but, look what I have here." He said, pulling out about 10 photos of Naruto and her kissing. Her face was horrified on what she saw… She could only think of questions. _how? When? _

"I'm pretty sure, since you care about your precious job so dearly you wouldn't want it all to be taken just like that. Am I right, Sakura?" He asked. She just stared at him silently. "What do you want?" She simply asked. "Straight to the point, that's what I always liked about you. Well, if you want these pictures to stay away from eyes of the student body and the faculty. You will stay away from Uzumaki Naruto and break his heart in the most severe way possible." He continued. "You don't mean!" She said, shocked. "Yes, his best friend.. My brother and make sasuke fall in love with you. So in love then, break his heart and you'll come to me within 6 months or else." He said, threatening.

"Understood?" He asked. He looked at her face which were filled with fear, remorse, and confusion. She simply nodded. "I can't hear you." He said, mocking her. "Yes, I will do it all." She said. "Good, my little girl." He said, patting her head. She growled, "I hate you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said, as capturing her lips into a bruising kiss. She pushed him off her and began to cry. _why, why is it always me?_

* * *

As she drove off, she saw Yuki and Sasuke talking together. _I really don't want to do this but… come on put on your flirting face or else kiss your job good-bye! _

She stopped and said, "Hey, guys. You need a lift home?" She batted her eyelashes at him and flipped her hair. That caught sasuke's attention almost immediately. "Yea, I need a ride." Yuki annoyed said, "No, you don't! We're just going to the ice-cream shop remember?"

"Yea, that's right. Maybe, next time Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke asked. She grinned, "Sure, no problem." "Where is Naruto, Ms. Haruno?" She said, stressing naruto's name. "Oh, he's home by now." Ms. Haruno said.

"Well at least, we've seen the last of Itachi right, Ms. Haruno?" She said. "Yea, that's a relief. See you guys later!" She drove off without another word. Yuki smacked Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for!?" Sasuke said, upset. "Why were you making all lovey-dovey eyes to Ms. Haruno?" Yuki said, imitating him. "I was NOT!" Sasuke retorted. "Who are you trying to convince me or yourself? You were just flirting with your best friend's girlfriend. Is that a really wise choice?" She said, pointing at him.

With that note, she walked off, leaving sasuke alone with his thoughts. She was right.. He had just flirted with his best friend's first girlfriend. Oh, crap.

* * *

Later that evening at the Uchiha Mansion

"So, anything interesting happen in school honey?" His mother asked. "No, nothing at all." "I heard that girl Yuki is back in town. You two used to be close." Fugaku asked. "Yea, she's in town. We're going to homecoming together." He said.

"My Sasuke, is finally turning into a man. We should find you a really good suit for you." She gushed. "Mom, relax. It's just homecoming not prom!" He said, annoyed.

"I remember, Itachi's prom like it was just yesterday. That girl was such a beauty and matched with your brother perfectly. They were so in love. They even won prom Queen & King. It is so sad, they ended their relationship. She was the perfect girl for itachi." His mother gushed.

"Yea, that girl was quite a knockout. Beauty, brains, and had a lot of wit. I can't believe Itachi let a catch like that slip through his fingers!" Fugaku added.

He suddenly recalled the picture of Sakura and Itachi on prom night. She truly was a vision. Her long pink hair was put up and curled slightly. Her green dress matched Itachi's tie. They did look very happy in that photo. She really was something..

* * *

Next Day at school

"Sasuke, Yuki you have to help me!" Naruto said, frantically. "What happened?" Yuki asked. "Ms. Haruno won't even speak to me! Did I do something wrong I didn't mean to?" Naruto asked. "Maybe, she doesn't like your clothes." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto looked worried and Yuki said, "Relax, I'm sure it's just because she doesn't want anyone to be suspicious about you two." "That's true, if we were found out she would be without a job. That is very important to her." He said. "Thanks for conforting me Yuki-chan!" He said, hugging her and leaving.

She waved bye to him and just glanced at sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing, I just thought you'd tell Naruto about what happened yesterday." Yuki said. "Why would I?" Sasuke said. "Whatever, it's none of my business. If you two want to start keeping secrets from one another that's your own business."

"It'll only lead to problems in the near future. You better head my advice before you have major problems." Yuki suggested.

"I don't need you preaching to me on how I should lead my life. Believe it or not, you are not my girlfriend yet." Sasuke spat at her. "I know, frankly, I'm not sure if I want to anymore. A guy who lies to his best friend, flirts with his best friend's girlfriend… I'm not sure if I need that type of guy in my life. Tell me when you become normal again."

"What do you mean? I'm still the same!" Sasuke retorted. "Whatever you say, Uchiha." Yuki said, walking off with some girls to class.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

"what are you saying?" Naruto said, confused.

"What I'm saying, is we are OVER! Done! As I said before I was unsure if I was in love with you and I'm not!" She yelled.

"So, it was all a game involving my heart?" He said, hurt.

"It wasn't like that…" She said, trying to explain.

"Yea, avoiding me like the plague and suddenly becoming so close to Sasuke. I see how it is. You were just using me to get to him. I get it. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry." He said, rushing off.

"Naruto, wait!" She called out.

It was too late he was long gone..

She had just hurt him deeply. No way, she could ever get back together with him even if she explained the situation.

"I think I'm in love." sasuke said

"With Ms. Haruno?" Yuki asked.

"Yea." He said.

"Good luck, Itachi will be on your case if he ever finds out." Yuki said.

* * *

Please Review!

narutofan462


	6. Love Game

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto! If I did I would have a Mac, not a PC.

**Author's Note**: And...I'm back!! Sorry for being gone for such a long time!! I promise to do my best to finish my old stories and I got some new ideas for some new stories. Hope you'll like them! Please vote on which story you want me to update next!! Also you guys can follow me on twitter. .com/narutofan462 You can vote there as well and give me some input on what you think of my stories. Please Review!~ Love you all!! So good to be back!!

* * *

"What did you do to piss off Yuki-chan?" Gaara asked. "Nothing." Sasuke simply said. The bell rang. Time for chemistry.

"Good morning class, Today we'll be changing things up." She said, brightly. Her hair as always was in a neat bun and red glasses. "Uchiha, right in the front." She said, smiling.

"Uzuamki, far left." Ms. Haruno said dryly. As she continued with the names she didn't bother glancing at her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. She certainly grinned at sasuke and talked to him but, ignored naruto like the plague.

"Now, read chapter 6 and 7 and complete the worksheets. There will be a quiz on friday!" She retorted. The bell rang and the students dispersed. Except for Naruto who walked up to her, "Ms. Haruno I would like to speak with you privately."

"About chemistry I'm sure right? The time isn't now. Tomorrow afternoon Uzumaki at 2 don't be late." She said, strictly. "But, i wanted to talk about.." "No time, you're going to be late for your next class go." She said, cutting him off pushing him out the door.

* * *

Lunch

"Sakura hates me." Naruto simply stated. Yuki sighed, "Naruto, I'm sure you're over reacting." "No seriously, in class today she sat me all the way in the corner and Sasuke all the way in the front. She had no problem talking to sasuke and smiling at him. She didn't even bother glancing at me." Naruto sourly stated. "Did you ask her about this?" Yuki simply asked. "No, but we're going to talk about it tomorrow afternoon." He said. "That's good." Yuki brightened up. The guys were heading this way Neji, Gaara, Kiba & Shikamaru.

"Hey guys." Yuki grinned. She noticed Sasuke wasn't with them. "Um, where's Sasuke?" "He needed to make up something for a class." Gaara stated. "Oh." She said, softly. "Well, I need to get on line anyone want to come with me?" He asked. "I'll come." Yuki said.

As the two of them walked over to wait in line she asked quickly, "Which class?" "What?" He said. "Which class did he stay to make up something? He would never miss lunch he'd rather stay after." Yuki said, incredulously. Gaara looked at her not sure if he should tell her. "Tell me, Gaara." She said, annoyed.

Gaara knew Yuki for a long time now. Although Sasuke and him had their differences they were both friends with Yuki since they were younger. Ever since she reached high school she had adored Sasuke. Gaara was her best friend but, she never felt anything for him. She didn't know if he liked her or not but, she barely thought about that.

"Well?" She said, tapping her foot. "Chemistry." He said, softly. "He wouldn't!" Yuki yelled. "It's not my business what he does you really shouldn't get involved Yuki." Gaara said. Yuki was no longer listening she was making her way to the chemistry class room. "Damn." Gaara cursed.

* * *

Chemistry Classroom.

"It's great that you're making this up and getting ahead for the next unit." Ms. Haruno said, smiling at him. Sasuke said, "Yea, it's pretty hard with all the stuff I have to do. At least get ahead in one thing right?" It was a surprise to her.. It wasn't hard to speak to him at all. He reminded her of Itachi a lot. He was bright, handsome, practical, and sweet.

Sakura stroked his hair. It was as silky as Itachi's was. "You have nice hair." She complimented. "Me? You're the one with the beatiful pink hair. Emerald eyes." He said, taking the hair tie out. Which allowed her long pink hair to fall showing her true beauty.

He held her face and said, "You're the one who is undesirable. You deserve someone who will love you forever. What my brother did to you was wrong. I'll make sure in the long run he'll pay for this."

Yuki continued to run and finally reached her destination. The door was open to only see sasuke and ms. haruno's face so close together. Ms. Haruno's long pink hair was covering whatever was going on. She took her hair tie back and tied her hair back into a bun to see Sasuke tugging at her.

"Sasuke, no I can't." Ms. Haruno said. "I want you." Sasuke, simply said. Yuki couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke trying to seduce his best friend's girlfriend. He was no longer the guy she fell in love with. With that she simply walked away slowly.

"Yuki, there you are." Gaara said. She looked up at him unable to make any words. "Are you alright?" He asked. She shook her head. Tears were coming down her face. "Yuki, it'll be alright." Gaara said, holding her. Yuki shook her head, "It'll never be okay. Sasuke is in there trying to get ms. haruno to cheat on naruto. Sasuke is no longer the guy I fell in love with. He's changed."

"He is Itachi's little brother. He's becoming like him." Gaara stated. Yuki said, "I thought he'd be different." "There is no promises when it comes to Uchihas Yuki." Gaara said.

* * *

After School

"Where were you during lunch?" Naruto demanded. "I had to make up something for a class." Sasuke simply stated. "Do you know why Sakura is acting so strange? she doesn't speak to me or look at me." Naruto said, confused. "Maybe she doesn't like you anymore." Sasuke said, swiftly. "That's not funny, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. "Who said I was joking?" Sasuke said, leaving him with that thought.

"Sasuke!" Yuki screamed out. Sasuke stopped and turned to see the brutnette running his way. "Sasuke, what was up with that during lunch?" Yuki said, annoyed. "I had to." "Don't give me that crap. You are trying to steal Ms. haruno away from Naruto. That's not nice!" Yuki said, cutting him off.

"I think I'm in love." He said, softly. Yuki began to laugh, "With Ms. Haruno?" "Yea." He said, plainly. "Good luck, Itachi will be on your case if he ever finds out." She harshly stated. "Yuki, newsflash. We are never going to more than just friends. Frankly, you are just a jealous girl. Anyways, I see you've been replacing me with Gaara." He pointed out. "Don't get him involved. This has nothing to do with him!" She yelled. "Yuki, this is over. Don't talk to me anymore." He simply said. "But!" She pleaded. "No, Sasuke please wait! Listen to reason." She continued "Just shut it." He said, walking coldly past her.

* * *

Next Day

"Sakura, are you getting the job done?" Itachi said. "Yes, as painful as it is. I'm ignoring Naruto completely." Sakura admitted. Itachi held her face still and smiled, "I could just tear up all those pictures if you just came back to me." She pulled herself away, "No, we're over. you left me. You're the one who got all violent and upset I wanted to go and pursue my dream to teach others." "That's because I wanted you for myself!" He said, evenly. He held her and whispered, "Is it fun looking at sasuke? touching him? kissing him?" She turned her face away. "I know you see me from the past when you look into his eyes." He said, holding her face. "N-N-No, I don't." She said, shaking.

He slowly caressed her face and she sighed. "It's quite simple, You can just quit this charade and just come back to me." He said. She looked at him and suddenly memories flashed of Sasuke & Naruto. Her love of teaching. The night Itachi and Sakura broke up. She pushed him away and yelled, "Never, you are just trying to toy with me again. The one I care about is Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi chuckled, "Really, your little blonde student is the one you care about. You can't even say it can you. You don't love him. Stop kidding yourself. He's just a child." "Yes, I'm unsure of my feelings for him but, I know for a fact that hate you. After this deal stay out of my life." She stalked off.

Two figures from the bushes were shocked. "Yuki, wait a second." Gaara said, running after her. Her brown eyes were slightly dulled, "I didn't know that was why..." Gaara pointed out,"You came to a conclusion too quickly." "We must help her, Sasuke is going to get into this game too deep and end up heartbroken." Yuki insisted. "I think the person we need to help the most is Naruto. It seems this deal pertains to him the most." Gaara said.

It seemed that naruto and sasuke weren't even on speaking terms anymore. Yuki slowly made her way to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto what's going on?" Naruto sighed, "I don't even know anymore yuki. Sakura-chan won't return any of my phone calls and seems to be avoiding me every chance she got." "Naruto, the thing is." "Everyone get back in their seats!" Ms. Haruno said, walking in. Yuki quickly dashed to her seat. As the lesson went on it seemed that Naruto looked even more depressed and Sasuke was chipper than ever.

* * *

As the bell rang Yuki made her way to Ms. Haruno and said, "Ms. Haruno, we know. We can help you." Ms. Haruno just looked at them and said, "I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about." "We heard you talking to itachi the other day." Gaara explained. She gasped, "What!" "Relax, I have a plan." Yuki said. Before Yuki could even explain any further Ms. Haruno shook her head, "I don't want to get you guys invovled. A deal is a deal. Itachi said that after I break up with Naruto and just flirt with Sasuke a little bit and break up with him. He'll get rid of the photos completely."

Yuki just looked at her incredulously, "Ms. Haruno, don't you think Itachi will keep toying with you like this. He is the one with the black mail here. He can easily change the terms like that." "What difference would it make if you even went through with the deal? You may be protecting Naruto this way but, how will Naruto even love you afterward. If he never knows." Gaara said. Ms. Haruno just looked at the pair of them and said, "I'm talking to Naruto today and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Understand what? You breaking up with him for no reason!?" Yuki said, beyond annoyed. "Yes, he'll understand." She stressed. Gaara said, "Come on Yuki, we can fix this ourselves." Yuki said, "Yea, I guess we'll have to. Thanks for nothing Ms. Haruno."

* * *

"2 o'clock right on time." Ms. Haruno commented. Naruto just looked at her plainly, "Let's get to the point. You've been avoiding me." "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, coldly. Naruto said, "I'm pretty sure you do know what I mean. Talking to Sasuke and smiling at him and ignoring your boyfriend. I mean if I messed up on some part at least enlighten me so I can fix it!" He demanded.

She just looked at him and softly said, "I think it would be better if we don't see each other anymore." "What are you saying? You're lying right? This is just a joke." Naruto said, confused. She took a breath and said, "What I'm saying, is we are OVER! DONE! As I said before I was unsure if I was in love with you and I'm not!" She yelled.

"So, it was all a game involving my heart?" He said, hurt. "It wasn't like that..."She said, trying to explain. "No, I'm pretty sure it was exactly like that. I can see it you're falling for Sasuke now it's so obvious. You don't need someone like me. You just used me like a crutch! And now you've gone to the person who is closest to Itachi Uchiha. His younger brother. You're just using him also, since you still haven't gotten any closure from that relationship. What kind of person are you?" He said, in disgust. "Now, you don't understand!" She demanded. "I think I perfectly understand that you just used me to get to Sasuke from the start. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. I won't be a bother to you again." He said, rushing off. "Naruto, wait!!" She called out.

It was too late he was long gone.

She had just hurt him deeply. No way, she could ever get back together with him even if she explained the situation.

What was she going to do? She buried her face with her arms to cover her crying face. oh, naruto..

* * *

Please Review & don't forget to vote on which story you want me to update next! you can follow me on twitter .com/narutofan462

~narutofan462


End file.
